


Highschool Sweetheart

by aksudaisy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksudaisy/pseuds/aksudaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert is the new kid at Carmen High. He and his family just moved there from San Diego, California. His only friend is his twin brother Andrew who has helped him through alot in his life.</p><p>What happens when Adam meets Tommy Joe Ratliff at Carmen High? What will Tommy think of Adam and his brother? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official published fanfiction I ever made. It might have some character flaws, but please either ignore them or tell me about them in the comments. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this Adommy fanfiction.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly in my ear. I reached over and turned it off. I got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I went to my closet and picked out some clothes for the day. I chose to wear my tight, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I also picked out a few necklaces, and rings from my jewelry box, before applying eyeliner with a smokey eyeshadow, and dark red lip gloss. I fixed my jet black hair with blue highlights.

Today is my first day at my new high school. I'm very nervous, but at least I have my brother Andrew with me.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Andrew eating breakfast. He was wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt, tight, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and his blood-red combat boots with a slight heel to them that went with the red highlights in his jet black hair. He also had on eyeliner, a smokey eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, a choker necklace, and a few rings on his fingers. Today he was wearing his red contacts.

My brother and I were very similar yet different at the same time. Andrew had more of a rocker look than me. We're both gay, by the way.

After eating breakfast, Andrew and I drove to school. When we got to the school's parking lot, I started getting nervous. Andrew reached over and squeezed my hand, giving me a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Adam. Everything is going to be okay, trust me." He gave my hand one more squeeze before getting out of the car. I sighed deeply before following him.

We walked into the school building, looking for the office. When we finally found it, we opened the door and walked in. A elderly woman in her late sixties look up from her computer. 

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. We just transferred from another school." I said.

"What are your names?" 

"Adam and Andrew Lambert." I said.

"Ah yes. Here are the papers you must look at and fill for this school. Please return them by the end of this week. Here are your schedules, locker codes, and class passes. I hope you will enjoy Carmen High." She said.

We thanked her, before finding our lockers and placing all the paper in there. After that we walked down the crowded hallways, trying to find out where our next class is.

Once we found it, we knocked on the door and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I was listening to our teacher going on and on about gramner and stuff like that, when there was a knock on the door, before it was opened. In walked in two boys. They both were wearing black clothing and make up.

They gave the teacher a note, before walking to the back of the classroom and sitting down at a free desk there. They were sitting right beside the desk my best friend Jared.

"Class, please welcome Adam and Andrew Lambert. They just transferred from another school, so treat them with respect." He said before continuing from where he left off.

I couldn't concetrate on what the teacher was talking about anymore, I was more interested in the new students in our school who just walked in.

Jared nudged my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was giving me a mischievous smile. I gave him a heated glared. He just continued to smile at me.

I flipped to a page in my notebook I was writing notes in and scribbled a quick 'what?' and nudged it to Jared. He read it before writing.

'You like the new kids, don't you?' He wrote.

'Hey! I saw you staring at the new boy with the Marilyn Manson t-shirt. Don't lied to me.' I wrote back. Jared sighed deeply before writing on the notebook.

'Let's talk about this later and not now so we won't get in trouble.'

'Ok.' I wrote back, because he was right. We both then paid attention to the class, but I could feel eyes on me and I could tell also Jared could feel it too.

Adam's POV 

When we walked into the classroom, all eyes were on us. We gave the teacher our passes before walking down the isle to the back of the classroom. We sat down at a free desk near two boys.

"Class, please welcome Adam and Andrew Lambert. They just transferred from another school, so treat them with respect." The teacher said.

I looked at the two boys sitting at the desk next to us. One of them had bleached blond hair and he was wearing a black Metallica t-shirt, tight, black skinny jeans, black creepers, a black leather jacket, and he was also wearing makeup and black nail polish. His hair was shaved like a mohawk, but with a long fringe.

The other boy had jet black, purple, and silvery colored hair. He was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, tight, black skinny jeans, silvery combat boots with a slight heel to them, a black leather jacket, a choker necklace, a few rings on his fingers, black nail polish, and makeup. He was wearing white contacts, too.

I nudged Andrew and jerked my head towards the two boys. Andrew and I looked at them once in a while through out the whole lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

After having many different classes it was finally lunch. I walked down the crowded hallways to my locker where I was supposed to meet Jared at. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Adam waiting by his locker. He then looked in my direction, so I smiled at him.

When I got to my locker I saw Jared there waiting for me. He smiled at me. We then walked to the cafeteria together. After we found a table, we sat down and started eating our lunches.

"So, Tommy?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Jared?" I said.

"How about we start talking about the two new cuties that we saw this morning? Huh?" He said smiling slightly. 

"Sure. Why not?"

As we were talking, I noticed something. I saw Adam and Andrew sitting outside eating their lunch. I must of been staring for a long time, because Jared stopped talking and looked in the direction I was looking.

"Oh wow. You've got it hard, Tommy. I know you're bisexual and all, but wow. Thats quick even for you. " Jared said. I looked at Jared, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh come on! It usually takes you a whole two weeks to get a crush on someone, and now it only took one lesson! You've got it hard, Tommy." Jared said. I blushed.

"I guess I have got it hard. I just really want to get to know him." I said quietly, looking away. Jared grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry. It happens to everyone, it even happened to me now too." Jared said. My eyebrows shot into my hairline.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a confused tone. Jared blushed.

"I've got a crush on Andrew. Its just that he and I have so much in common for our clothing styles, if you haven't already noticed." Jared said quietly, blushing hard.

"Maybe we could go and talk to them sometime. How about it?" I suggested quietly. Jared thought for a while before nodding. Just then the bell rang.

"Well time to go to class. We have music next." Jared said.

"Oh yeah!" I said. We gave each other high fives before walking to the music class.

Andrews POV

Adam and I walked into the music classroom. We were both very excited because, we've written songs and stuff before. We LOVE music. Adam likes to sing while I sing, play guitar and piano.

There were chairs lined up in a few rows near the back of the class. Adam and I went to the back of the class and sat down. A little after we came in, the two boys we saw from our first class both came in. 

They both looked happy and they were laughing. They started walking closer to us until they were infront of us.

"Oh. You guys are sitting at our seats." The blond boy said.

"Oh, sorry. We can move." I said.

"No. You don't have to move. We can sit somewhere else." The boy with the BVB t-shirt on said.

"Oh. Okay." Adam said. They moved to the desk next to us. When the teacher came in, she said to get into groups of four to six people. Then you could start creating a song you would like to play at a concert.

Adam and I didn't know anyone here so we just sat as all the other students got into groups. I sighed deeply, leaning against Adam. He put his arm around me for comfort.

"Don't worry baby. When everyone else leaves you I'll be there for you." Adam whispered into my ear. Just then the two boys who were sitting next to us were standing in front of us.

"Um... hey. Do you guys want to join our group?" The blond boy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Andrew looked up at us. They then looked at each other, then us before answering.

"Um... sure," Adam said. Jared and I smiled.

"My name is Tommy and this is Jared." I said. 

"My name is Adam and this is Andrew." Adam said. We smiled.

"We know. We saw you guys in our English class this morning." Jared said.

"Oh yeah. I remember seeing you guys." Adam said.

"So, do you guys play any instruments or something?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I sing, play electric and acoustic guitar, and a little bit of piano and keyboard. I can also keep a beat on the drums." Andrew said.

"I just sing. I can't play any instruments. How about you guys? Do you play any instruments?" Adam asked. We nodded.

"I can play guitar and bass. I can also play a little bit on the keyboard." I said.

"I can play the electric and acoustic guitar and drums." Jared said with a smile.

We had been talking about ideas for what type of music we should do and stuff like that, and before we knew it, class had ended.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later then?" Jared asked. Adam and Andrew nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Sure." They said. After we exchanged numbers, Jared and I were walking down the hallway to our lockers.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Jared asked. I smiled and nodded. We met our best friend Mia outside the school building, after getting our stuff from our lockers.

 

Adams POV 

After class ended, Andrew and I exchanged phone numbers with Tommy and Jared. Then we were walking down the hallway going to our lockers. 

I was happy Andrew and I had met someone at our new school. After closing our lockers, we headed to our car. I saw Tommy, Jared, and some girl talking to each other. Tommy's arm was around the girl's shoulder as they were all laughing about something that Jared had said.

I felt at myself frown. Of course Tommy would be taken. He was hot, had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, he wore makeup, and was extremely cute.

"Adam. Hey Adam. You okay?" Andrew said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm okay." I said.  
Andrew reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.   
He kissed me temple before dragging me to the car, and opening the door for me. I got in as he closed the car door and walked to the driver side and got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm surrounded by darkness and I can't see anything. Screaming and shrieks are echoing all around me. Suddenly, I feel rough hands on me and they feel slippery. The smell of copper hits my scenses hard.

I try to scream, but can't get my mouth to cooperate. Tears are running down my face and I'm scared, no, terrified. I hear words like 'fag' and 'cocksucker' being yelled all around me.

I try to run, but I don't know where I'm going. I slow down seeing a large mirror in front of me. When I look into it, I see that I'm covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. My eyes are wide, scared looking. I can barely recognize myself.

Suddenly, bloody hands break through the mirror and grab for me.....

\--

I jolt up from my bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. I put my face in my hands and try to calm down.

Lately, I've been having dark, scary nightmares that keep me awake all night long. I just can't sleep. The dreams are always in the darkness and I'm alone, except from the screaming voices.

My alarm clock on my nightstand says 4:05AM. I sigh softly before getting up and going to the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth and hair, and dry off before getting dressed.

As I'm looking in the mirror I can see the dark shadows under my eyes. I try my best to cover it with black and dark grey eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

I check the clock again and it says 6:45AM and school starts at 8:00AM sharp. I go downstairs and eat breakfast. Andrew comes downstairs a little while after I came down.

He gives me a small nod, smiling softly at me. I smile softly back at him. As we finished eating we get our bags and go to the car. Andrew gets into the drivers seat while I took the passenger seat.

I stared out of the car window trying to think of anything else, but my horrible nightmares. Andrew touched my arm making me flinch at his touch. I stare at him as his eyes are filled with worry.

"Hey. Where at school. Are you okay?" He asks me. I nod getting out the car with Andrew and walking into the school building to our lockers. After getting our books I give Andrew a quick hug and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before we go into different directions for our next classes.

When I walk into the classroom I go to the back of the class to take my seat. A little while later I see Tommy walk into the class. When he sees me, he smiles and waves at me as he takes a seat next to me.

Tommy and I are best friends. Tommy is such a fun, caring, loving, and cute person. I even have a small crush on him, but I'm scared to tell him about it or my sexuality. 

The bell rings signaling for classes to start. I could feel eyes on me throughout the lesson and I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare I had.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the classroom to see Adam sitting at his usual seat in the back of the class. I smile and wave at him. He doesn't react at all. As I get closer I see he has dark circles under his eyes. Even with all the eyeliner and eyeshadow I can slightly see it.

As the lesson starts I look over to Adam seeing him looking down at his notebook. I can't help, but look at him throughout the whole lesson.

\---

When lunch time rolls around, I walk to the table Adam, Andrew, Jared, and I sit at. Andrew and Jared were already there, but Adam was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey, have you guys seen Adam?" I asked. Andrew and Jared looked worried.

"Adam said he had to go to the restroom, but he hasn't come back yet." Andrew said. 

"I'll go check on him." I said as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria to the closest bathroom. As I opened the door I could hear heavy breathing coming from one of the stalls. 

"Adam?" 

I walked to the stall the heavy breathing was coming from to see Adam bent over the toilet. He started vomiting so I grabbed his hair and pulled it out of the way. I whisper sweet nothings to him while rubbing his back with my free hand. When he was done, he flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to wash his mouth and hands.

"Are you alright? Are you sick?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Adam said in a small voice. I nodded.

"Do you want to come to my house and talk about it? I can tell Andrew and Jared to tell the teachers you're sick and have to go home." I said. Adam thought about before he sighed and nodded.

"Good. Take your bag and go ahead to my car. I'll go tell Andrew and Jared. Alright?" I said opening the bathroom door open for him. He nodded once again giving me a small smile. I smiled back watching him walk down the hallway. I sighed deeply turning around and heading towards the cafeteria.

After telling Andrew and Jared that Adam and I were going to go home, I headed outside to my car. I could see Adam leaning on my car with his eyes closed. As I walked closer he opened his eyes to look at me.

I unlocked the car and we threw our bags into the back seat and got into the car. I started the engine and drove away from the school parking lot. The drive to my house was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to Tommy's house was quiet. I started to think back to what had happened before Tommy came into the bathroom.

\---

I was sitting in class doodling in my notebook as the bell rings. Everyone rushes out of the class while I was packing up my things then followed everyone else.

I was walking down the hallway looking down at the ground. Suddenly I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground. I quickly tried to get my stuff together.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't se- " I was cut off by a fist lodging it's self into my stomach. I held my stomach and started coughing.

"Watch were your going fag!" Greg said walking away. I sighed deeply before getting up and walking to the cafeteria.

I saw Andrew and Jared sitting at our table and chatting.

"Hi Adam." Andrew and Jared said. I smiled warmly at them. "Hi."

I sat down and started poking at my salad with my fork. After a little while my stomach started hurting and I started feeling sick. I held my stomach and closed my eyes. 

'Shit. Must be from the punch in the stomach by Greg.' I think to myself.

"Are you alright, Adam?" Andrew said concerned. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I said before scurrying off to the closest bathroom. I opened the door and rushed into a stall and hunched over the toilet and vomited.

A few seconds later I heard the restroom door open and someone walk in.

"Adam?"

I recognize that voice. Tommy walked to the stall I was in and quickly held my hair out of my face as I vomited again. He rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings into my ear all the while. After I was done, I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash my mouth and hands.

I turned around to look at him as he opened his mouth...

\---

"Adam? Adam! Where here." Tommy said knocking me out of my thoughts. I smiled softly at him before getting out of the car. We walked to the door to the apartment building and Tommy opened the door for me. I nodded at him in thanks as I walked inside.

Tommy closed the door behind him and we both went upstairs to Tommy's bedroom. In Tommy's room I dropped my bag in the corner near Tommy's desk and took off my shoes.

I laid down on Tommy's bed, closed my eyes and threw my arm over my eyes. I sighed deeply. I felt the bed dip and fingers carding through my hair. I heard a small sigh come from above me. I moved my arm away from my gray blue eyes to see Tommy's chocolate brown eyes staring down at me.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Have you been sleeping well lately?"

I look into Tommy's eyes intently. Pictures start to flash around in my mind of my dreams. I shake my head.

"N-no." Tommy looks at me with concern. I look away.

"I've been having nightmares lately that keep me from sleeping. Its always the same dream. Everytime I close my eyes I always see it. I can't sleep. It keeps me awake." I say quietly.

I feel warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pull me up into a chest. I wrap my arms around Tommy's shoulders and hide my face in his chest. I breath in his scent deeply.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before? I could've help you." Tommy whispers quietly.

"Its not the only thing I need help in." I say without thinking and I tense up immediately. Tommy moves so he can look into my eyes. I can't look away.

"What else do you need help in?" Tommy asks me quietly. I gulp before unwrapping myself from Tommy's embrace.

I take a deep breath before pulling up the sleeves of my long-sleeved black shirt. I close my eyes and look away as tears start falling from my eyes. Scars litter my arms. Some large and deep and some small and shallow.

I flinch as I feel warm fingertips tracing my scars. More tears start to fall as I start thinking how disgusting and ugly I must be to Tommy now.

"Adam. Look at me." Tommy whispers quietly to me. I do and I can see that Tommy's eyes are wide, shocked, and filled with concern and sadness.

"W-why would you do this? Why would you harm yourself?" Tommy says. I pull my arms angrily out of Tommy's hands and quickly stand up.

"B-because I'm a worthless being who can't ever f-find l-love. B-because I'm a n-nobody." I say my voice shaking. I take a few steps back until my back hits the wall and slide down it. I bring my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees.

"B-b-because I-I'm a f-f-fag." I says through sobs. I hide my face in my knees and start sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

"B-b-because I-I'm a f-f-fag." Adam mumbles out, hiding his face in his knees and starts sobbing.

My eyes widened at Adam's words. I quickly get off the bed and scurry over to where Adam was sitting against the wall. I crouch down next to him and wrap my arms around him. I start rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Shh. Shh. Adam. I'm here. You're going to be okay. I promise. Let it all out. Shh. Shh." I whisper sweet things in Adam's ear trying to calm him down.

As I try to calm Adam down, I notice that I can feel his back bone and his ribs. I started thinking about how Adam doesn't eat anything at lunch anymore and that he has gotten very skinny lately.

After about a few minutes Adam's sobs turn into quiet sniffling. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he snuggles up into my chest. Once he had finally calm down I put two fingers under his chin and lift his face up to mine.

"Adam. Have you been eating lately?" I say softly. 

"N-no."

"Why?" I ask even more softly. Adam closes his eyes. A tear runs down his cheek.

"I feel fat and disgusting. I'm already a fag and I cut like a little depressed emo kid. Nobody loves me. I don't know why you haven't slapped me across the face, made me leave and never come back." Adam says softly opening his eyes.

"Adam." I say looking into his beautiful gray blue eyes I love since I first saw him walk into the class. I wipe away the remaining tears and hold his face in my hands.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I don't care if you have problems, I only care about your health and well being. I would never make you leave, because I've fallen in love with you. Since the day I saw you and your brother walk into the classroom, I knew you were the one. I love you Adam." I whispered to him. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I whisper. He gasps looking into my eyes as I look back at him with passion and love in my eyes.

"Y-yes. Yes. I'll be your boyfriend, Tommy." Adam says so quietly as new tears start filling his eyes.

I place my hands gently on Adam's cheeks and bring his face closer to mine. His eyes are wide before they flutter closed as my lips touch his.

The kiss is soft, sweet, and filled with emotions. Our lips move together only separating for air before our lips collide with each others. My arm was wrapped around Adam's waist as my right hand was fisted in his hair.

Adam's arms tightened around my shoulders as I hesitantly flicked his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened up for me immediately and I let my tongue slipped into Adam's mouth.

While we were kissing I wrapped my arms tightly under his knees and shoulders and picked him up with ease. A suprised squeak falls Adam's lips.

I bring him over to my bed and lay him down on it, all while kissing him. I break the kiss to see Adam looking up at me. I give him a quick kiss before laying down next to him. I open my arms and Adam immediately snuggles up to me.

Adam's head on my chest and my chin on top of his head. My arms wrap around his shoulders as his arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"I love you Adam."

"I love you too, Tommy."

We stayed wrapped up in each others arms until we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly wake up to the sun peeking through the curtains. I look up to see two chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. Tommy smiles softly before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled softly looking into his eyes.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Tommy whispered softly. I nodded smiling. Tommy was so warm so I couldn't help, but cuddle closer to him. Tommy laughed softly letting his fingers card through my hair.

"Do you want to get up or stay in bed?" Tommy asks.

"Stay" I mumble quietly. I haven't slept this well in weeks. I feel warm and safe in Tommy's arms. I feel myself slowly falling back asleep before all I see is darkness.

\---

The next time I wake up its from a terrible nightmare. I open my eyes and quickly sit up on the bed. I'm breathing heavily and tears are falling down my cheeks. I then notice that Tommy isn't in the bed and I start to panic.

"T-Tommy?!" I say quite loudly into the cold, dark room with panic. I suddenly hear rapid foot falls getting closer and closer to the room until the door is flung open.

Tommy runs over to me and quickly wraps me up in his arms and lifts me up onto his lap. My hands grasp Tommy's black shirt tightly making my knuckles turn white.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here Adam. It was just a dream." Tommy whispers into my ear.

"W-where w-were y-you? I t-thought you l-left m-me." I mumble quietly into his chest. I feel his arms tighten around me.

"I would never leave you without telling you. I just went downstairs so you could get some more sleep. I never thought it would scare you like this. I'm sorry." Tommy says softly.

I feel myself relax into him from his words and I hide my face in his chest. I soon feel two fingers under my chin lifting my face up. Tommy's eyes look into mine as his lips touch mine.

The kiss is soft and sweet, filled with passion. We kiss for a while until we are both breathless. I look into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with. I see love and passion swimming in his eyes, making my heart swell.

"I love you." I whisper quietly. Tommy's eyes widen before a soft smile forms on his lips.

"I love you too." Tommy says before I know it, we're kissing again.

"Go to sleep Adam. I'll be right here when you awake." Tommy says placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I curl up on top of him in his arms as he lays us down on the bed.

"Sleep well, baby." I hear before I fall asleep listening to his heartbeats.

\--

Tommys POV 

Adam quickly falls asleep again in my arms. I had only gone to the guestroom to play some guitar so I wouldn't disturb Adam when I heard him call my name in a panicked tone. 

I had quickly discarded my guitar and gotten up. I had run to my bedroom to see Adam with wide panicked eyes with tears falling from them.

I wonder what the dream was about. It must of been really bad if Adam was crying. I held Adam close to me as I pushed my hand into my pocket and get out my phone.

As I open it, I see a few missed calls and messages. I notice that all the calls and messages are from Andrew.

\- Hey. Have you seen Adam? He hasn't come home yet and my mom and I are getting worried.

I quickly type out and send a text message.

-Hey. Adam stayed the night at my house, because he fell asleep. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Soon after sending the message I get a reply.

-OMG. Thanks for telling. We've been so worried.

I smile before turning my phone off and placing it on my bedside table. I then settle down next to Adam and quickly fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Sunday and tomorrow Adam and I have to go to school. I stayed with Adam all night, holding him in my arms, letting him cuddle up to me.

I got and looked at the clock seeing it was 11:05 in the morning and went downstairs to make breakfast. I had texted Andrew to bring over some of Adam's clothes. Soon enough I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door for Andrew and let him in my apartment. Andrew placed the duffle bag onto the couch before turning around and facing me.

"How is he holding up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"He told me about his problems. I'm going to try to find a way to help him." I said. I heard Andrew sigh softly before asking " Where is he now?"

"Hes in my bedroom sleeping." Andrews eyes widen as he says in a shocked tone, "Hes sleeping?! How did you...." I smirked.

"He cuddled up to me and fell asleep."

"You're amazing Tommy Joe Ratliff. He hasn't slept well in a long time because, of his insomnia. Thank you." Andrew said. 

"It wasn't hard. He just fell asleep in my arms almost immediately. He seemed so tired so I'm letting him sleep longer today because, we have school tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. He should get more sleep for tomorrow. Well, I'll be going now. Send Adam my love." Andrew said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, bye." I said closing the door behind him and then went back to making breakfast. It was 12:00 so I thought I should wake Adam up and give him some breakfast and then let him sleep some more.

Once I was finished cooking, I placed two plates full of eggs, toasts, and two small bowls of strawberries. I also placed two glasses of water and two glasses of orange juice on the tray, before heading upstairs.

I nudged open the door to my bedroom seeing Adam sleeping soundly on the bed. I placed the tray onto the side table next to the bed. I turned the light on which was also on the side table.

I gently sat down on the bed and gently touched Adam's shoulder. 

"Adam. Adam, wake up. I have breakfast ready for you." I say softly, shaking his shoulder gently. He mumbles a little bit and tries to get into a more comfortable position.

"Come on, Adam. Please get up." I huff, shaking his shoulder a little bit harder. Adam mumbles again, but opens his sleepy eyes. I smile at him and he returns it.

"Morning sleepyhead. I have breakfast in bed for you." I say smiling. Adam's smile wideneds.

"Aww. Thank you, baby." Adam says before he blushes. "M'sorr- " 

"Don't apologize. I think its cute that you called me that." I say kissing his cheek. 

I help him sit up, because he was still slightly out of it. I place the tray onto his and my lap, us eating the breakfast I had made. After finishing the eggs and toast, we started with the strawberries.

I held up a strawberry letting Adam bite into it. He then licked my fingers clean off the juices left behind from the strawberries. 

After finishing the bowl of strawberries, I placed everything onto the tray and placed it onto the side table. I help Adam under the covers again.

I then turned to Adam, looking into his grey blue eyes. I lean forward until our lips meet in a passionate kiss. After a while I end the kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"I'll let you go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow and you will need all the sleep you can get." I smile at him.

"But what about my clothes?" Adam asks softly.

"No problem. Andrew came over and dropped off some of your clothes and other essentials." I say before giving his lips a quick peck. I stand up and pick up the tray and slip out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I start to clean up and wash the dishes while humming a song.

\--

A few minutes later I go to my bedroom and peek in to see Adam sleeping soundly. I smile softly before closing the door and going to the guestroom to play some guitar.


	11. Chapter 11

Its Monday morning and I already feel like shit. I lay in bed in Tommy's arms thinking about what would happen today. I groan thinking of the bullying that would occur today.

Tommy woke up, probably from my groan, and smiled, looking down at me. He kissed my forehead.

"Morning baby. Let's get up and get dressed for school." I groan again as Tommy chuckles.

He helps me get up and I take a shower. After washing and drying up my body and hair, I wrap a towel around my waist and step out of the bathroom.

I went to my dufflebag and got out and put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved 'My Chemical Romance' shirt, and my black combat. I take out a black choker necklace and a chain with a silver cross and put them around my neck. I then take out two of my favorite rings, a silver and black one, and put them on.

I style my hair and put on my makeup. I look in the mirror and grab my leather jacket and sit down on Tommy's bed, waiting for him. After a few minutes Tommy comes out of the bathroom looking gorgeous.

He has on a 'Marilyn Manson' t-shirt, a leather jacket over it, dark red tight skinny jeans, and his black creepers. His hair was styled and his makeup was perfectly applied. Around his neck was a cross and a circle necklace with a star in the middle.

I smiled as I looked into his bright chocolate brown eyes, which were even more bright with the eyeliner applied carefully onto his lids. He smiled back at me.

"Hey. Are you ready to go to school?" Tommy asks. I nodded smiling.

He extended his hand and helped me up as we walked outside to his car. He held open the door open for the passenger seat for me. I smiled warmly at him as he stepped into the drivers seat.

The drive to school was quiet, but our hands were intertwined together. Once we arrived at the school parking lot, I started to get a little scared. Tommy must of seen my eyes and squeezed my hand.

"It will be alright, baby.  You'll be fine. I'll be with you for the whole day, remember? We have all the same classes today." Tommy says softly while looking into my eyes. I smile looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you." I say softly.

"Why are you thanking me?" Tommy asks in a slightly confused tone. I smile.

"Because you've help me so much. I still can't believe you didn't leave when I told you that I was gay." Tommy's eyes softened.

"Of course I would stay. You mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do if you left me." Tommy says and looks at his phone.

"We have ten minutes before class starts. Let's go." Tommy and I get out of the car, get our bags, and start walking towards the school. As we walk into the school building, we head for our lockers.

While I was placing some of my books that I didn't need for the day yet, I heard someone call my name. I turn around and see Andrew running towards me with Jared at his heels.

"Adam! I missed you. Are you feeling alright today?" Andrew says pulling me into his arms. I chuckle and hug him back.

"Andrew! I missed you too. Yeah,  I'm feeling alright today. Thanks for asking. Hi Jared." I says as Andrew releases me from his arms. 

"Hi Adam. Hi Tommy." Jared says as he moves to stand next to Andrew. I look at my phone and see we have five minutes until class starts.

"Tommy, class starts in five minutes. Let's go, unless we want to be late. Bye Andrew. Bye Jared." I says as Tommy and I start walking in the direction of our next class. Tommy walks right beside me, our shoulders touching once in a while. 

Tommy knows I don't want our relationship to be announced to anyone yet, and I'm happy that he understands. I really do love him, but I just want our relationship to reach a certain level until I'm ready for the world to know about us.

We walk into the classroom and find our seats near the back of the class. The bell rings a minute or two after us getting into our seats. The teacher walks into the classroom and starts the lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam likes punk rock and hard rock music.

Adam and I have been dating for about a year now and it has been amazing. I love Adam so much that every time he smiles or laughs, my heart skips a beat. Its Friday and I can't wait for the class to end, because I have a suprise for Adam.

I'm startled by the bell ringing. I quickly packed up all my things and flee the classroom and go to my locker where I promised to meet Adam at. We only had one lesson which neither of us were in the same class and it was art.

Soon enough I see Adam walking down the hallway with his head down. I frown, but quickly smile as Adam looks into my eyes. He opens his locker and puts some of his books, while placing some into his bag.

"Hey Adam." I say as he closes his locker door and faces me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hi Tommy." He says. I smile.

"I have a suprise for you. Follow me." I say as I take his hand in mine. I lead him to my car getting in as he follows.

"Where are we going?" Adam asks as I start the car and drive out of the parking lot onto the road.

"To my house. I have something special to give you." I say with a smile. I drive to my apartment. When we get to my apartment, I unlock the door and lead Adam to my bedroom.

I sit Adam down onto the bed as I quickly get the white envelope and hide it behind my back. Adam looks at me with a confused expression.

"Whats going on Tommy? What are you hiding?" He asks. I smirk as I start to speak.

"You know that we've been together for about a year now." Adam nods, still looking confused.

"And I thought maybe we could go somewhere to celebrate our one year anniversary, so I got us these." I say as I hand Adam the white envelope.

Adam slowly opens the envelope and lets out a high pitched squeek. His eyes are wide with suprise, excitement, and love and his mouth is wide open too.

"Oh My God, Tommy! You got me tickets and backstage passes to go see My Chemical Romance! How did you get these? I thought that they were all sold out!" Adam says as he suprises me with a bone crushing hug.

"A friend of mine and his girlfriend couldn't go to the concert for some reason and asked me if I wanted them." I choke out as I'm being hugged in a bine crushing hug.

"A-Adam... I can't... breathe." Adam quickly lets me go and blushes.

"S-sorry. I'm just so excited! Thank you!" He says, but suddenly his face falls 

"But what about Andrew? Does he know?" I nod.

"I told him last week, so he knows about our plans. Go take a shower and get dressed in your most fashionable clothes so we can go to the concert. We have four hours until it starts." Adam nods before disappearing into the bathroom.

As Adam is taking a shower, I start looking through all my clothes in the left side of the closet (Adam has the right side of the closet for his clothes). Finally, after about five minutes of standing in front of the closet I finally pick out some clothes.

I pick out tight black leather pants, and a dark blood-red t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved fishnet shirt. The holes were pretty large. I carefully apply my eyeliner, mascara, black smokey eyeshadow, and dark red, almost black, lipstick. I quickly style my hair and paint my nails.

Just as I'm finishing lacing up my highest creepers, Adam walks out of the bathroom looking absolutely gorgeous. My jaw drops open and I take in a startled breath.

"W-wow... Adam... you look... I... just wow. Wow." I say. I see Adam blush hiding his face behind his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam was wearing a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt, and the holes were slightly smaller than on my fishnet shirt. Over it he had a black leather vest that had silver wings painted onto the back. His legs were covered in tight, black, skinny jeans that had large rips in them. On his feet were his highest black heeled wedges he owned. 

My eyes drifted up to his face. His eyes were carefully applied with black eyeliner and mascara, with a smokey black and silver smokey eyeshadow, and his lips were covered with black lipstick. His hair was carefully styled and spiked up with glitter in it. 

Around his neck was a black leather collar with a silver ring attacked to it. His hands were covered in his black fingerless gloves.

"You look... I don't even have any words for how beautiful you look." I say. Adam blushes once again.

I look at the time to see that we have three hours until we have to be at the concert. I take Adam's hand in mine and lead him to my car. Once we're in, I start the car and head towards the highway.

When we finally arrive at the place the concert is being held at, there are alot of people already there. I take Adam's hand in mine and look into his eyes as we head towards the entrance.

As we get to the ticket booth, I hand over the tickets to the lady in about her late twenties. She looks through them and then calls for a security guard to come and escort us backstage.

I hold Adam's hand tightly in mine, feeling his nervousness and excitement coming from him in waves. I smile softly at him as he smiles back.

The guard opens a door to us and tells us to sit down on the sofa, while he goes and tells the band about us and about our backstage passes. We sit down onto the leather couch, letting our thighs touch, and holding hands.

Adam rests his head onto my shoulder as my arm wraps around his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see them and the show. No one has ever been this nice to me, except for my family." Adam whispers softly. I smile before whispering softly to him, 

"You're welcome, baby. I would do anything for you." 

"I know." Adam says softly. I place a quick kiss onto his cheek, enjoying the blush that covers Adam's cheeks.

"Aww. Thats so cute." I hear someone say softly. We look over to see Mikey Way, Bob Bryar, and Ray Toro standing outside the open door. Adam's blush deepens in color as I chuckle and kiss his head again.

Frankie, Bob, and Ray walk into the room and take a seat on the other couches that were in the room. They smile at us and we smile back.

"What are your names?" Ray asks.

"My name is Tommy and this is my boyfriend Adam." I say. They ask us some questions like where we come from, how we are, etc.

Soon the door opens again to reveal Gerard and Mikey. The Way brothers smile at Adam and Tommy.

"Hey Gerard and Mikey. This is Tommy and his boyfriend Adam. They are students from Carmen High and they came to our concert to celebrate their one year anniversary." Frankie says cheerfully. Gerard and Mikey sit down on the free couch.

After a while of talking Adams phone vibrates. He apologizes before he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the message. Adam smiles softly looking at the message.

"Who's it from?" I ask.

"Its from Andrew. He asked if we made it to the concert safely." Adam says as he replies to his brothers message.

"Oh, okay." I say as Adam puts his phone away.

"Whos Andrew?" I hear Gerard ask.

"Andrew is my twin brother." Adam says.

"Who's the older one?" Ray asks.

"Andrew, by five minutes." Adam says with a smile.

Soon the door opens again and a male with dark brown hair sticks his face through the open door.

"The show starts in three minutes, so get ready." He says as he closes the door.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get ready for the concert. It was nice talking to you and we hope to see you out in the crowd." Gerard says as they all get up and start heading towards the door. Adam and I also get up and follow them out.

"Thank you." Adam and I say in unison. We walk through the hallway to the door leading to the audience area. When we find our seats, we sit down as the show begins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut mature content. Don't like, don't read.

Tommy and I were walking towards the car, smiling and holding hands. In the bag that I had brought with me was a few pictures that were signed and our tickets. I plan to put them in a book that will be for all our concert tickets. Sort of a memory book.

We got into the car and Tommy started to drive onto the highway, heading home. I still can't believe Tommy got us those tickets to go meet and see my favorite band.

When we finally made it to Tommy's apartment parking lot, he parked the car, and we got out and started heading towards his apartment. As we got in, I headed towards our bathroom, that was attached to our bedroom, to take a shower.

I slowly peeled off my sweaty clothes and cleaned off my makeup. I turned the shower on and stepped into the warm spray of water. I let the warm water wash over my hair, face and body.

I didn't hear the bathroom door open, the soft thud of clothes hitting the floor, or the soft patter of feet, until I felt warm arms circle my waist. A soft kiss was placed on my shoulder and the side of my neck. I let myself relax into Tommy's arms and chest. 

Tommy picked up the soap and started cleaning every inch of my skin. I let out a soft sigh, relaxing even more into his arms. I then felt his warm breath at my ear.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous at the concert and while meeting the band. You make me feel things I have never felt before with any else." He said and I gasped as I felt his hard member pressing into my lower back.

I felt his hand circle my hard member before closing around it. I let out a quiet moan at the feeling. He then started slowly moving his hand up and down, making me moan quietly. Tommy smirked as he started kissing my neck, shoulder, and collar bone, making me moan a little louder.

"Ahh. Tommy." I moaned quietly at the sensations. I yelped as he swirled me around, pressed me up against the shower wall and kissed me passionately. I groaned into his mouth as he took both our members into his hand and started jerking us both.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the tiled wall. Tommy smiled kissing my neck while his other hand started playing with my nipples. I moaned loudly feeling my orgasm nearing. His hand speeded up and suddenly I moaned loudly and spilled over his hand. He came right after me, sucking a hickey into my shoulder.

We quickly washed up and went to bed. I was snuggled up on Tommy's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled softly feeling Tommy kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep. Good night babyboy." He said warmly.

"Good night glitterbaby." I mumbled back and I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early in the morning when I woke up in Tommy's arms. All the memories from yesterday flooded into my head and it made me smile. I still couldn't believe that Tommy had suprised me to go to the My Chemical Romance concert for our anniversary. He is just so sweet.

I looked over at the clock beside our bed to see it was 5:04 in the morning. It was also a school day. I groaned getting out of bed, but I didn't make it far before two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back into bed. I yelped as I fell onto the bed.

Tommy snuggled up behind me. My back was against his chest and I could feel it move as he giggled.

"Tommy. Let go. We have to go to school." I groaned as Tommy only tightened his arms around me.

"Do we really need to go? Can't we stay in bed?" Tommy mumbled into my neck, kissing it lightly. I shiverred.

"Y-yes. We do." I said. Tommy sighed loudly and let go of me. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower and stepped in. I didn't know Tommy had followed me into the bathroom until I felt his arms wrap around my waist again.

He picked up the soap and started cleaning every inch of my skin with it. The water washed away the soap. I sighed happily leaning into Tommy's arms.

By 6:45 we were both ready for school. I had on a long-sleeved New Year's Day shirt (the band), tight black leather jeans, leather jacket, and my favorite black wedges. My hair was spiked up and my makeup was perfectly applied. 

Tommy on the other hand had on a Depeche Mode t-shirt, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and his favorite creepers. His chocolate brown eyes were carefully surrounded by black eyeliner and eyeshadow. I smiled at him as we got into his car.

At school we walked to our lockers then went to class before the bell would ring. We sat at the back of the class next to each other. We exchanged small touches, smiles, and little glances at each other through out the whole lesson.

I was so happy Tommy had saved me from hurting myself any more than I did. I love him more than anything else in the whole universe. I was knocked out of my thoughts as the bell rang.

Fourth period had just ended. I smiled at Tommy as we walked out of the class. He smiled back taking my hand in his. We walked down the crowded hallways to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

After getting our food, we sat down at a table where no one else ever sat at. A few minutes later Andrew and Jared joined us. I smiled at Tommy as he started talking to Jared. Andrew and I talked about this and thay until it was time for our next class. 

I gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek as Andrew and I walked to our next class. I missed being with Tommy, but I was also happy to hang out with my brother. I was only slightly suprised to hear that Andrew and Jared are dating.

"Wow. Thats amazing Andrew. I'm so happy for you!" I exclaim as we walked into the classroom.

"Thanks Adam. I'm happy for you too. You found someone you truly love and trust." Andrew says. I blush looking down at the floor as we take our seats near the back of the class.


	16. Chapter 16

Jared and I were talking as we walked to our lockers. School had just let out. As we got to the lockers I noticed that Adam and Andrew weren't there yet. I frowned.

"Hey. Where are Adam and Andrew?" I said to Jared. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably doing things." He said.

"Let's hope." I say. Suddenly I get a call from Andrew. 

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Tommy. Is Jared with you?" Andrew said with fear laced through each word.

"Yes. Hes here with me. We're both waiting by our lockers. Why?" I said. 

"You have to come to the boys bathroom near Mrs.Hakermens classroom." He said.

"Why? Is Adam alright? What happened?" I asked frightened for Adam.

"I can explain later. Both of you come to the bathroom as quick as you can!" Andrew said as he ended the call. I looked at Jared with worry in my eyes.

"Adam and Andrew are in the boys bathroom near Mrs.Hakermens classroom. Andrew sounded frightened. Let's go!" I said as I quickly run toward the direction Adam and Andrew are in with Jared right on my heels.

When we finally make it to the bathroom, I swing open the door to reveal a unconscious Adam laying on the bathroom floor with his head in a extremely frightened and worried Andrew's lap.

"What happened?" I say as I quickly make my way towards Adam and his brother. I take Adam's head and place it on my lap.

As I take a closer look, I can make out slight bruises starting to form on his face. I can only imagine the bruises that can't be seen.

"Adam and I were walking down the hallway towards our lockers to meet you guys when Greg Johnson and his two buddies came around the corner and got ahold of Adam. 

"They dragged him to the bathroom and started to beat him up. One of his buddies held me back. They kept beating him until they heard Mrs.Roberts voice from the other side of the bathroom door." Andrew said between sobs.

Jared had come closer to comfort his boyfriend, Andrew, letting him sob into his chest. I looked down at Adam on my lap. I slowly picked him up, bridal style, into my arms and stood up.

"We've got to bring him to my house so we can clean his wounds. Let's go," I said as I pushed the door open and started walking towards the school parking lot, towards my car. 

Andrew and Jared are right behind me. Jared opens the car door for me as I carefully place Adam in the back seat of the car with Andrew. I close the door and Jared and I quickly get into the car. 

I start the car and quickly drive to my apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have been going to school for about two months.

Adam was asleep on the bed. He was covered in bruises and all the cuts were cleaned up and bandaged. He looked so fragile. I sighed deeply looking down at him.

"It wasn't your fault Tommy. You weren't the one beating him. Its my fault for not saving him, " Andrew said. I sighed again, moving a lock of hair out of Adam's face, revealing more bruises.

"I know. I just wish I could have been there to protect him," I said. Jared came into the room with a glass of ice water and placed it onto the bedside table.

"I brought this for Adam when he finally wakes up," Jared said. Nodded, smiling softly at Jared. He was such a great friend.

Andrew and Jared left a hour ago. I was sitting on an armchair that was next to the bed and I was strumming to my guitar, waiting for Adam to wake up.

What felt like hours, but was only twenty minutes, Adam started wimpering in his sleep.

'He's having a nightmare,' I thought as I put my guitar and scurried to Adam's side. 

His wimpers slowly started turning into screams, and he was sweating. I held him in my arms, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh. Adam. Shhh. Everything is going to be okay. Its just a dream Adam. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave," I whisper quietly into his ear.

Soon enough his screams turn into wimpers, and soon he is silently sobbing in my arms. I pet his hair with my left hand, hoping to calm hin down.

'I wonder what he was dreaming about that he started screaming and crying,' I thought looking down at my weeping weeping babyboy in my arms. 

\--

Adams POV 

All I could see was black. No colors or light. Just blackness. Hands suddenly grab me from behind and start dragging me away. A dark alleyway protrudes from the black as the hands continue dragging me.

I look up at the owners of the hands, seeing their bodies, but not their faces. Their faces were only blurred as if a mask was keeping their identity a secret. I try to scream for help, but no sound leaves my throat. 

They throw me against the dirty, brick wall. I look up at them in fear of what they might do next. They lift their arms, revealing knives glinting in the light in their hands. I try to scream and get away from them, but the only thing that happened were the tears, which were falling from my eyes. I knew this was going to be my end.

I closed my eyes, letting their sharp knives sink into my skin. The first jab was always the one that hurt the most. Soon I couldn't feel the jabs anymore. Just the pain of the words being thrown at me. Words like 'faggot', 'you'll never find someone who loves you', 'little cutting freak', 'bitch' and many more insults.

Through the awful wall of terror and pain, I hear a voice. A voice that I knew very well. The words the voice were getting more understandable and louder.

'....Its just a dream Adam. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave....,' the voice says.

The people stabbing me dissappear into thin air and the dark alleyway turns into blackness once again. It is all I see until I woke up in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Its Tuesday morning when Adam finally wakes up. His eyes slowly flutter open, adjusting to the sunlight peering through the blinds. As I look into his eyes, I see that his grey blue eyes are sunken and a dull grey color. There are dark shadows under his eyes and his skin is pasty white, making him look slightly like a vampire. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask softly, not sure if he has a headache.

"Like shit. What happened?" He asks, winching slightly as he talks. His jaw has bruises, as does the rest of his body.

"You got attacked by Greg Johnson and his buddies, but don't worry, you're safe. No one will hurt you," I explain.

"Of course. Why did they do this to me? What did I ever do to them?" Adam asks, tears filling his dull sunked grey eyes.

I move so that I'm sitting next to him on the bed. I carefully move under the covers and wrap my arms around him.

"I don't know. Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast," I say. Adam nods his heart, then winches.

"Ow," I hear him mumble quietly. I frown. My poor baby. He never deserved this.

"I'll go get it for you. I'll bring some ice for your bruises," I say as I get up and walk to the door. I look back at Adam before leaving the room. Going down the steps I think of many different ways to get back at Greg anf his buddies for what they did.

I get some ice from the freezer and the tray that I had placed on the counter. I place the ice on the tray. I then pick up the tray and start heading back upstairs. As I get into the bedroom Adam is in, I place the tray onto the nightstand and go into the bathroom.

In the bathroom I open a cupboard door and take out a few small hand towels. Once I get them, I walk back into the bedroom. I pick up the bag of ice and place a few cubes into the center of the towel. I fold the towel and hand it to Adam. He takes it and places it on his bruised jaw.

"I made eggs, because with your bruised jaw will hurt if you eat hard foods," I say placing the tray onto his lap.

Once he has finally finished with his meal, I take the tray and place it on the drawer near the door. I walk back to the bed. I place a kiss onto his forehead and cover him with the blanket. 

"Rest up, Adam. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I have to go to school, but you can call or text me anytime. January will come by and check on you for me. Bye," I say as I get up and walk to the door. I look back at Adam before leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January Hillz is Tommy's and Adam's best friend. She is 3 yrs older than everyone else (Adam, Tommy, Andrew, & Jared).

I slowly wake up to a splitting headache and loud ringing in my ears. I try to sit up, but groan loudly at the sudden pain flairing throughout my body. A pair of hands pushed me down onto the bed. I open my eyes to see January above me.

"Hey Addy. You gotta rest or you ain't gonna get well," she says, her bright red hair flowing with her movements.  
I oblige and do as she says.

"Jan?" I ask.

"Yeah Addy? Do ya need something?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Could you get me some pain killers? I have a splitting headache and my ears are ringing," I say as I wimper at the sudden stab of pain in my head.

"Sure thing Addy. Wait here, I'm gonna get it," She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She comes back after a few minutes with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pain killers in the other.

"Here," she says as she hands me two white pills and the glass of water. I swallow down the pills with the water.

"Thanks," I say as I hand the empty class to January.

"No problem Addy. You know I would help you no matter what," she says, a soft smile gracing her lips. I smile back softly. She is my best friend. We met in school, she and I have art, geography, biology, and lunch together. 

 

The first day when I met her, she didn't stare or ask alot of questions about me being the new kid. She just smiled and welcomed me to the school. I immediately thought she was a great person. Once we got to know more about each other, the closer we got. She knows that I'm gay. The time when I told her, she didn't yell or start hitting me. She hugged me and said she was bi.

"Thank you," I say. January looks at me with a confused expression.

"For what?" She asks. I smile.

"For everything. I owe you," I say. She smiles and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You're welcome, Addy. Know, get some sleep, you'll need it," she says as she gets up and goes to the door. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The days when Adam was at home resting, he was writing song lyrics and drawing in his notebook. He had written a few songs and sketched numerous pictures, but he needed to ask Tommy or January on what they though of the lyrics. Adam changes the song on his shuffle playlist. Decode by Paramore starts to play. Adam smiles and continues writing.

He started singing along with the song. He kept on singing and writing until Tommy came home from school. It was a Monday, so their school ended pretty early. Adam was also going to school tomorrow. Tommy always got Adam his homework and the school work he had missed.

"Hey Babyboy! I'm home," Tommy says as he walks into the room. Adam smiles.

"Hey Glitterbaby! How was school today?" He asks. Tommy places his school bag on the floor and he sits down on the bed.

"School was fine. Greg Johnson got suspended for a month and a half for beating you up. A girl had taken a video of what happen. She was nearby when the incident happened," Tommy says with a evil smirk on his face.

"Serves him right. I was wondering if you could look over the lyrics I have written as I do my homework," Adam says as he starts working on the homework after handing his lyrics over to his boyfriend.

Tommy looks over the lyrics to each of the songs. He thought they were great. They didn't need too much work on. They were perfect.

"Oh yeah. Tommy? Do you mind if Andrew and Jared come over? I want to see my brother," Adam says.

"Sure. I'm fine with that. When are they coming over?" Tommy asks as he looks at the clock. It reads 4:45PM.

"Andrew said they would be here by 5:00PM by the latest. Is that alright?" He asks. Tommy nods his head.

"Its fine. I'll make something for them to eat," Tommy says and stands up. He gives Adam his notebook back and pecks him on his forehead.

"Is it okay if I make spaghetti bolognese?" Tommy asks at the door.

"Its fine, thank you," Adam says. Tommy smiles and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

\---

5:30PM

Andrew and Adam were upstairs in Adam's bedroom. They were sitting on the bed, looking over the lyrics in the notebook. They erased some words and wrote new ones. This went on for a long time.

Tommy and Jared were downstairs talking. Adam had suggested that they would start writing a song for the assignment for music lesson. Everyone agreed. Adam and Andrew were going to write the lyrics for the song. Tommy and Jared would write down the perfect cords for the song with the twins.

A half an hour later, Adam and Andrew came downstairs. In their hands were papers, pencils, and erasers. Andrew was also carrying his left handed acoustic guitar. Adam was holding his song lyrics notebook amongst the other supplies.

"I have a music studio built in downstairs in the basement, so we can work on the music there," Tommy says.

"How do you pay for all of this?" Andrew asks. Tommy smiles.

"My parents pay for all the bills. My sister Lisa and my cousin used to live here. My sister got married and left and my cousin is at college in New York. I've got the house all to myself now," Tommy says.

Adam, Andrew, Tommy, and Jared all went downstairs to the basement to the small studio. The group stayed up until 7:49PM. They had gotten the bass and acoustic guitars, piano, and drum cords all written down. Adam stands up and stretches. 

"I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow at school," Adam says as he makes his way to the stairs. 

"Okay. Good night. See you!" Andrew and Jared say.


End file.
